Franchises
=Franchises= Franchises are the brands that are represented in LEGO Dimensions (Dee Dee and the Man the series movie). Each franchise has its own Adventure World. Samsung -- Galaxy Tab4 10.1 Franchises *'DC Comics' *'Bendy and Ink Machines' *'The Lord of the Rings' *'The LEGO Movie Outtake' *'Back to the Future' *'My little Pony Friendship Magic' *'Ninjago' *'The Wizard of Oz' *'Scooby Doo' *'Portal' *'Legends of Chima' *'Jurassic World' *'The Simpsons' *'Planet 51: The Game' *'Doctor Who' *'Ghostbusters' *'蓝妹妹' *'Midway Arcade' *'Dexter's Laboratory' *'Open Season' *'Ratatouille (2007) The Video Game (PS3)' *'James Cameron's Avatar: The Game' *'Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs The Series' *'The Garfield Show' *'Doraemon' *'Smurfs the Lost Village (Demi Lovato's Lost Audition Tape)' *'Face Does His Balloon Trick' *'Horton Hears a Who ' *'Finding Nemo: The Video Game (2003)' *'Geronimo Stilton T.V. Series' *'Demi Lovato Meets Smurfette featurette' *'Transformers: The Last Knight ADS (On sets Viral)' *'Alvin and the Chipmunks 2015' *'Steven Universe' *'Angry Birds 2016' *'Cars (2006)' *'BABAR AND THE ROYAL COIN CAPER' *'Super Why' *'Cartoon Network MAD' *'Time Squid' *'The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy' *'Megas XLR, Invader Zim' * My Life as a Teenage Robot * Looney Tunes Show * Samurai Jack * Courage the Cowardly Dog * Ben 10 (2005) Shorts * How the Body Works * Kung Fu Panda Legends of Awsomeness * The Lion King Bloopers * Hungry Dragon * Sing (2016) * Teen Titan (2003) * We're Back! a Dinosaur's Story * Minions (2015) * Pinocchio 1992 * Captain Underpants The First Epic Movie * Ice Age (2002) * Minion Rush * Dinosaur Train * Pokemon * A Bugs Life Bloopers * Cluefinders * Super Secret Squirrel * Two Stupid Dogs * RobotBoy (Robot Rebel) * Xiaolin Showdown * Hook ''' * '''Lion & Sinker * The Emoji movie (2017) * Optimus Prime Dialogue Coach * Goliath II * Dinosaur Revolution * Son of Mask * Hercules the series (1998 to 1999) * Land Before Time * Mr Pig and Mr Duck * The Grinch * Angelina Ballerina The Next Step * Wild Kratts * Ironman 2 * 黑猫警长 (2015) * House of Mouse * Transformers Movie Series * Candace 'n' company * Bionicle * Ben 10 (2016) * The Lego Movie 2 (2019) * Fairy Odd Parents Bloopers * GoAnimate * Mythic Warrior * Frozen * Ratatouille (Video Game PS3) * 葫芦兄弟 (2016) * The Origin of Stitch * Dave the Barbarrian ''' * '''Little Kate ashby * Madagascar The Video Game * Shark Tales The Video Game * Kung Fu Panda The Video Game * Jimmy two shoes Miseryville Moments * Walking with Dinosaurs (2013) * Jurassic World Evolution * Phineas and Ferb * Out of the Jimmy's Head * Wii Sports * Monster's Inc * Pirates of the Caribbean * Winnie the Pooh * The Good Dinosaurs * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle (2012) * Dinosaur 2000 * Dragon Dogma * Toy Story * Gex * Powerpuff Girls (2016) * Tangel * Big Hero 6 * Wacked it Ralph * Magic School Bus * Wall E the video games * Eric Carle * Power Rangers Category:Lists Category:Female Category:Male Category:Location Category:Mutants Category:Villain Category:Evil Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Dinosaurs